Kiui and Taruto
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: If Taruto had never met Pudding, how would his girlfriend be? KiuixTaruto oneshot. Rated T for safety.


Kiui switched the music on the radio to her favourite song, Contagious. Just as she sat back, she saw a kid, about the same age as her, walk into the road. "STOP THE CAR!" she screeched in her normally high, sweet voice. She jumped out the car door, regardless that it hadn't yet stopped, and grabbed the boy, throwing him to the pavement as she rolled after him, cutting her shins. "Shit." She said, wincing in pain. She ran over to him and checked him over. Normal pulse, breathing, but when Kiui flipped him over… he had a huge gash in his back. Stomach heaving, she grabbed a gauze cloth from her blue backpack, books spilling onto the floor. She gently but firmly wrapped it around his back and abdomen to prevent the bleeding, stomach heaving again at the blood pooling on the dipped concrete. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND GAWP!!" she screamed desperately, panic in her dark brown eyes. "SOMEBODY CALL A FREAKING AMBULANCE!!"

Kiui silently crept along the hospital floors, not wanting to wake any of the patients, until she stopped at the bed of a frail, sickly looking boy, identifiable as the boy that Kiui saved by his dark brown hair and light golden skin. And, as he woke up, his blank amber eyes. "WAAHH! Who're YOU?!" He was scared. Kiui just smiled. "I'm the one who pulled you out front on front of the car, so a 'lil respect, pliz?" He thought back. He saw a red flash, then a girl… Brown plaits… then a ripping pain… Then blackness… But this girl didn't have plaits? But the sincerity in her dark eyes… He was completely smitten, but pushed this feeling to the back of his mind. He had only just met her, after all. "Right, sooo…" She said, taking a small black rectangle from her white blouse pocket, which, unfortunately, was on the chest part of her blouse, drawing his attention to her large breasts, and she could see it as he flushed to a pale pink. "Flip the switch, press play, go to music, press menu, then choose a CD, click menu again, then choose a track, press menu again, and hey presto!! Instant music!!" she said, almost like she was stuck in a permanent fast-forward. He gingerly took the MP3 and thanked her. "And Arigatou… For saving me…" he sat up and put his arms around Kiui's neck as she flushed to a light red. She smiled and hugged him back, laughing slightly. 'Hmm! VERY cute laugh… sweet voice… polite…. VERY pretty… maybe…' Taruto blushed as these thoughts passed through his head and that made him hold her tighter. And he didn't want to ever let her go. But, because his head was lying by her neck, she could feel his cheeks getting hotter… and hotter… until the heat from his cheeks made its way into Kiui's cheeks, making her blush too. And he felt her blushing, which made him blush harder, which made Kiui blush harder, and so on, until they weren't red anymore, they were almost blue. And that was when they let each other go. And they both gasped at how red the other was… Until Kiui tacklehugged him, squeezed him quickly, and let go, looking away out of pure embarrassment. "So…."she said, blushing a pure red colour, "I gotta go… But I'll visit you after school everyday, right?" Taruto looked away and nodded. "Yeah. And by the way, I'm Taruto." "Great!" Kiui said smiling. "I'm Kiui." And then the perfect girlfriend ran off. Although he had her on a string. And Kiui had left the perfect boyfriend behind. Although she had him on a string. And there was one feeling that overpowered the pride of finding the perfect other half. The wave of love and respect for the other.

And, true to her promise, Kiui showed up the next day, even though it was Saturday. This meant she was in normal clothes, not her tight blouse and tasteless grey mini pencil skirt. She wore a blue fleece jacket and tight dark blue jeans with the American flag on the waistband, and a few hundred pink bangles sliding up and down her arms. But when she got to Taruto's bed, he was circling ads in a newspaper. "Hiya Taruto." Taruto jumped and looked around, startled. Then he saw Kiui and smiled, happy she came. "Oh! Hiya Kiui. Listen, I'm allowed outta casualty tomorrow. Although what the hell's casual about it I don't know. Anyways, I got no place to go. Is it-" He was cut off by Kiui putting her palm over his mouth to quieten him, giggling. "OK, OK, you can stay with me! Just remember, YOU HAVE TO BREATHE!!!" Taking her palm away from his mouth, he smiled. Then began to laugh. Laugh at her happiness, her kindness. And with that, he threw his arms around her gratefully. "Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou!! ARIGATOU!!!" Kiui laughed as she hugged him back. And then a nurse grabbed her arm and threw her out. Literally. She skidded across the wet grass on her butt, looking around and glaring at the disrespectful nurse. And walked away angrily. Hurt. Hurt that she had been torn away from _**him**_. And as soon as she was out of sight of the hospital, she ran. And ran. And ran. So hard that she was breathless. And even then she didn't stop. Not until she threw the doors of her house open and threw herself on the small single bed, crying. The hard shell of her persona broken.

Kiui was so wound up the next day that she accidentally ripped two pairs of her nine pink tights before finally succeeding with the third time, muttering, third time's the charm, third time's the charm. Then slipping into a tight, short light blue dress, feeling very happy and feminine. All she ate was a slice of bread before brushing her teeth and long, light brown hair, pulling a shiny, black plastic headband into it. She had barely locked the door before running out of the ebony gate to the hospital for Taruto.

And he was there waiting at the gate as Kiui sped along the pavement. "Taruto! TARUTO!!" she yelled at the very top of her large lungs. He looked around and ran up to her and threw his arms around her. She squealed and jumped up and down, arms around his waist, the poor boy almost deafened. But she stopped jumping and hugged him almost romantically, holding him very close to her. But he scampered away, his whole face red. Kiui just laughed and took his hand and pulled him to her house. "But won't your mom and dad get worried in case- you know?" Kiui stopped still for a minute, looking almost upset, shaking her head, before spinning around, wrapping herself around him, and beginning to cry into his shoulder, choking out, "Mama… Dada… shoot… lots… blood…" and that just made her cry harder. Taruto stared ahead, shocked. Her mother and father were shot dead right in front of her eyes. He hugged her back, gently holding her head as she just wailed until all breath was lost. And he squeezed her tighter. And when she cried herself out, he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked home.

That night, Kiui put a few sheets onto a recliner chair for Taruto, and pulled the lever up so that it reclined itself. Taruto came down in a top of Kiui's dads' and his boxers. She hugged him goodnight and, as she pulled away, she quickly pecked his cheek. Blushing and looking horrified, Kiui ran away to her room as Taruto blushed and pulled the covers over his head until he was sure she was gone. But, a few hours later, he still couldn't sleep, and put his hand on the next seat of the sofa and felt a small, empty cavern in his heart, and wondered if Kiui always felt as lonely as this. He thought about how painful to lose both your parents like that. Thought about how lonely she must be, how hard it must be when someone lies to her, then reality slaps her in the face like a wet fish. Suddenly, his hard exterior broke and he realised he couldn't sleep on his own, so, hating himself for being so insecure, he got up and quietly crept up the stairs, as not to wake Kiui yet. Then he gently opened her door and a small dog jumped off the bed and began to lick and sniff his feet. The dog jumping off her bed woke Kiui, and she winced as the hallway light hit her eyes. Then she saw Taruto and instinctively stood up out of bed, but then blushed as she realised that he had just seen her in a skimpy top and a pair of minishorts. She quickly scrambled back into bed. "What is it? Is it urgent?" Taruto shook his head. "Hey, can I sleep with you tonight?" Kiui blushed, but nodded. Taruto slipped between her sheets, curled up, embedded by her tummy, and fell deep asleep. Kiui blushed as he moved slightly, pushing further against her, as she held the curled up ball sleeping by her stomach. Resting her head against his, she nuzzled her head in between Taruto's head and the pillow, and Taruto grabbed her hands. So he wasn't asleep. But then Kiui fell asleep. Taruto and Kiui, curled together in a ball.

And Taruto slipped out of Kiui's grasp when he woke up, being very careful not to wake her. He looked back at her and smiled as he gently kissed the cheek of the sleeping girl that had taken so many hits in her short life. Kiui moved slightly and Taruto panicked (taken from a YouTube video- major kudos to you if you can guess it ) and thought she was going to wake up, but she just smiled in her sleep and rolled over. Taruto suppressed a laugh and crept away to get dressed.

Kiui rolled over and screamed as she fell out of bed, and her Siberian husky puppy immediately began to lick away all skin on her face. "Yeah, good ta see you too, Rani," she said, yawning. She pushed her puppy away and crawled over to her dresser, looking for a top to wear. She had just picked out a spaghetti- strapped wraparound top and long skirt, and was just beginning to change, when Taruto walked in. But Kiui didn't see until she had actually taken her top off and put the other one on. "WAAAAHH!!" she cried, scared. "GET OUTTA HERE, YOU LITTLE PERV!" With that, she grabbed a pillow and whacked him around the head with it until he scampered away. Grumbling, Kiui put her skirt on and dragged a brush through her knotty brown hair. 'Honestly, what was I THINKING letting a boy live in her house when she was living by herself? Or letting him sleep in the same bed as me? He could have done ANYTHING to me last night,' she thought, wiping blue mascara onto her long lashes. Sighing, she opened the door. "What was it, Taruto?" she said, seeing him lounging against the wall near her bedroom door. "Sorry," he said, "For last night." Kiui's heart stopped. Had he done to her what she was so scared he had? "No need to look so scared, Kiui. It's just I shoulda slept alone last night. But arigatou anyway." He walked over to her and held her close to him. 'Alright, he's definitely hitting onto me,' she thought, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wasn't much taller than her; in fact, they were about the same height. She didn't know what had possessed her to, but she kissed his neck. Taruto pulled away slightly so he was face-to-face with her. And he did what he had wanted to do for so long. He kissed her. And, at first, she looked scared. Then surprised. Then she got over it and returned the kiss. 'And,' Kiui thought, 'wrapping cloth around someone's gash and saving their life really cuts out any smalltalk.' And, as they pulled away, they smiled. Taruto doubted that he would find anyone like Kiui. "And we're going shopping today. So wear something proper. No shorts or undone shirts like what you usually wear. Got it?" Taruto nodded in shock, not only at himself, but at how quickly Kiui bounced back from a kiss. He wondered why he always felt so different around her. Why it felt like the whole of his body was melting and all that was left was this soft puddle.

Tart scowled at the passers by staring at the cut snaking up his leg. He didn't know why he had to be like this. Hard and unforgiving on his own. Soft and forgiving with Kiui. He hated himself for kissing her, for loving her. And he just ran. Away from her. He couldn't stand this anymore. He balled his hands into fists, ready to defend himself if anyone approached him. If he fell, he just pushed himself up and started again. He had made a decision. He wouldn't take no crap from nobody nomore. Then he did something he hadn't done in years. He teleported. Back to the place he had been while fighting the Mews. He dropped to the floor and punched his head. Why had he wanted to stay? Was it because of Pudding? He thumped the wall and growled. She had died ages ago. He didn't get to tell her how he felt. He hit the wall again, ignoring the beads of blood on his knuckles. The hit of the pavement had knocked him out. That had made him happy for a couple days. Then reality hit him and he was back to his bratty self. His home planet was destroyed a couple years before Pudding died. He hit the wall again. And again. Until it was smeared with blood. He hadn't done a thing to protect his friends or family. Or to help Pudding. She had caught flu and it developed into pneumonia and she had died. With absolutely no support. With the next blow to the wall, it cracked. And Taruto just laughed dizzily. There was nothing else to do. And he knew he would never go back to Kiui again.


End file.
